Cet éloquent Menuet
by Creamelie
Summary: OS pour le Secret Santa du forum OUATFrance; Prompt de Why': 5x02, Bal, Danse (ensemble), Romance (allusions suffit). Emma et Regina se retrouvent le temps d'une valse pendant le bal donné en leur honneur à Camelot. Se laisseront-elles se dévoiler entièrement ? Vous l'aurez comprit, c'est du SQ ! :)


Voilà mon tout premier OS sur le SwanQueen ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et si par hasard Why' tu passes par là, merci pour ce prompt qui finalement m'a plutôt bien inspiré !

Joyeuses Fêtes à tout le monde !

* * *

La fête en notre honneur battait son plein depuis un moment maintenant, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas laissée aller à profiter autant. Il m'était évidement arrivé d'être conviée à de nombreux bals, mais jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion d'y être aussi détendue. C'était même la première fois que je m'adonnais à ces danses si populaires. J'avais d'ailleurs dû accepter l'aide de David pour ne pas me ridiculiser face à la foule, moi, Regina Mills, Méchante Reine de la forêt enchantée, je ne savais pas danser. Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour le prince Charmant me donnerait un cours de danse. Certainement pas moi ! J'avais néanmoins apprécié le fait qu'il ne profite pas de la situation pour se moquer de ma personne, et finalement la torture n'avait pas été si douloureuse. Je me retrouvais maintenant à enchainer les pas, presque comme si j'avais fait cela toute ma vie, dans les bras d'un inconnu. A ma droite, Emma faisait de même. Je laissais de temps en temps mon regard se poser sur la blonde, elle m'intriguait. Nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment discuter de son geste depuis qu'elle était devenue la nouvelle ténébreuse. Elle s'était sacrifiée, pour la ville... Ou peut être pour moi. J'avais tant de chose à lui dire.

Un peu plus loin Robin s'était trouvé une cavalière qui, je devais bien l'admettre, semblait plus à l'aise que moi avec une robe de princesse et cette chorégraphie quelque peu complexe. Il était celui qui m'avait entraîné dans cette tradition estimée qui consistait à former une ronde et changer de partenaire lorsque la musique nous l'imposait. Mon compagnon de danse était maladroit, il n'était pas très bon danseur, et commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. J'aurai voulu l'envoyer paître mais je gardais mon calme, ou du moins j'essayais. Je ne devais pas agir en Méchante Reine, mais en Sauveuse. Après un énième regard levé au ciel, c'est irritée que je changeais enfin de partenaire.

Sans que je ne vois la chose venir, je me retrouvai face à Emma, les bras ballants. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, elle était la seule personne de libre. Je la vis sourire face à ce constat, hausser les épaules et me tendre sa main. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que les précédentes minutes et je décidai donc d'accepter, un tantinet amusée, son invitation, me disant que cela nous permettrait de nous parler. Je haussai ma main vers la sienne, et je ressentis cette connexion qui semblait lier nos magies. Je l'avais déjà remarqué auparavant mais cette fois-ci quelque chose avait changé, je pouvais l'éprouver au plus profond de mon être et ce quelque chose n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle souffrait intérieurement. Je la regardai attentivement et remarquai qu'elle avait perdu son regard dans le miens, elle devait s'être rendue compte de mon état troublé. Je lui souriais, comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, mais elle semblait méfiante.

"-Tu l'as perçu, n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-elle sans que je ne m'y attende.

-Je crois... Ta magie, c'est comme si elle menait un combat interne contre les ténèbres.

Je senti glisser sa main gauche dans mon dos, dans un geste machinal et un frisson remonta instantanément le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Dans un mouvement décidé, je passai ma main droite sur son épaule et nous commencions, dans un accord silencieux, à valser comme si c'était une évidence.

-C'est vrai, c'est... Troublant. Me répondit-elle, l'air de rien."

Je haussai la tête, je ne savais pas quoi ajouter. Le temps d'un quart de seconde je me sentis un peu coupable, mais cette culpabilité laissa rapidement place à la confusion. Je la trouvai plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Ces ténèbres était en train de la ronger de l'intérieur, je le voyais, je le ressentais. Elle remarqua une nouvelle fois mon regard insistant, je la sentis soudainement aussi troublée que moi et presque comme pour se protéger de mon attention, elle me fit tourner sur moi même, m'empêchant de me noyer dans ses yeux émeraudes et m'évitant ainsi de l'analyser, d'essayer de la comprendre. Sa main qui avait glissée dans mon dos suivit mon mouvement et m'accompagna dans la pirouette que j'effectuai de manière gracieuse et digne d'une reine. Elle m'incita à arrêter mon mouvement alors que je me trouvais encore dos à elle et nous reprenions notre balancement si significatif de la valse dans une gestuelle des plus fluide. Me concentrant uniquement sur son toucher, je me rendais compte encore plus abruptement des ténèbres qui essayaient de s'emparer de sa magie blanche. Je ressentais comme un nœud dans mon estomac et me demandai comment elle pouvait vivre en permanence avec cette gène.

Alors que je me trompai dans mon enchaînement, je l'entendis pouffer de façon discrète et m'interrogeai sur comment il lui était encore possible de rire. Je ressentais la détresse de sa magie comme si c'était à moi que les ténèbres s'en prenaient.

"-Sa majesté aurait-elle des lacunes en danse ? L'entendis-je me questionner d'un ton amusé.

-On ne se moque pas Swan, je fais l'effort de participer à cette mascarade.

-Je n'ai pas non plus eu le besoin de te supplier.

J'arrêtai tout mouvement et me retournai face à elle pour découvrir un large sourire étendu sur son visage.

-Je blaguais Regina, reprenons. Ajouta-t-elle sans me laisser le temps de lui balancer une quelconque réplique acerbe."

Elle porta ses mains à hauteur de mon visage et attendit que je veuille bien y placer les miennes, toujours cette lueur amusée dans son regard. Cette fois encore, je ne me fis pas prier et posai délicatement mes paumes dans les siennes. Nous étions alors à cet instant comme connectées. C'est comme si nos deux magies se comprenaient et essayaient malgré nous de s'entre-aider.

Je la vis secouer la tête de gauche à droite, résigner, puis attraper plus fermement mes mains et c'est dans un hoquet de surprise que je me mis à suivre les pas qu'elle nous imposait. J'implantai alors mon regard dans le sien, et bien vite l'amusement qui s'y lisait laissa place à un brouillard d'affliction. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle prenne ma place ? Pourquoi un sacrifice si important ? Je n'étais rien, je ne méritais pas que l'on se sacrifie pour moi ! Avais-je le droit d'ailleurs de tout ramener à ma personne... Non. Elle s'était sacrifier pour la ville, pour Henry. J'essayais en tous cas de m'en persuader, mais j'avais toujours ce doute qui planait dans mon esprit.

"-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demandai-je alors qu'elle baissait le regard, perdue.

Elle remonta lentement ses yeux peinés vers mon visage et sourit d'un de ces rictus faux qui n'aurait pu tromper personne.

-C'était la meilleure chose à faire... Laissa-t-elle sa phrase en suspension, comme si elle aurait aimé ajouter quelque chose, mais qu'elle se l'interdisait.

-Tu aurais pu laisser ces ténèbres en moi. Répliquai-je déterminer à la faire parler.

-... Tu aurais été ingérable, et tu le sais.

-La dague aurait permit de me contrôler.

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là... Regina, tu as fait tellement ces derniers temps pour être meilleure pour Henry, je ne voulais pas que tu replonges dans les ténèbres. Elle chuchotait presque à présent et semblait gênée de son aveux."

Encore une fois, je n'ajoutais rien, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant et j'avais le sentiment qu'elle me cachait quelque chose... Ou bien était-ce l'oppression des ténèbres sur sa magie qui m'induisait en erreur. Je perdis mon regard dans le sien, essayant d'y déceler le moindre indice sur son réel ressenti mais bien vite elle remit cette haute forteresse en place, m'empêchant de sonder son âme, de lire en elle et de comprendre les tourments de son cœur. Je lui souriais, désolée. J'aurai aimé en cet instant qu'elle me fasse assez confiance pour se livrer toute entière. Elle répondit à mon sourire, et rapidement, nous nous re concentrions sur la valse traditionnelle.

Les corps se mouvaient en une synchronisation parfaite. Je m'appliquais sur les pas, faisant preuve d'une assurance faussée dont l'illusion semblait fonctionner auprès des autres convives. Nos touchers paraissaient des plus naturels, sa main glissant lentement sur mon bras, mes doigts se perdants parfois dans ses boucles dorées, nos corps se collant et se balançant au rythme de la mélodie. Ce fut à mon tour de la faire tournoyer sur elle-même et bientôt elle se retrouva dos à moi, ma poitrine effleurant ses omoplates. Nous continuâmes à nous mouver, ma main se posant instinctivement sur son ventre plat. Jamais encore nous avions été les victimes d'une telle proximité, mais devions nous réellement parler de victime ? Il était certain qu'en cet instant chacune de nous profitait simplement d'un aparté reposant, réconfortant, face aux tumultes des jours passés et des jours à venir. Je m'amusais, je profitais en la compagnie d'Emma Swan. Je me crispai face à ce constat et trébuchai légèrement.

"-La danse n'est pas ton fort, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda ma cavalière alors que je reprenais contenance.

Je senti ses doigts glisser sur ma main toujours à plat sur son ventre comme pour m'encourager à ne pas m'arrêter, pourtant ce geste eu tout l'effet inverse. Je stoppai une nouvelle fois tout mouvement, ce qui l'incita à se tourner face à moi. Je sentais ses yeux balayer avec insistance mon visage, comme pour essayer de comprendre la raison qui m'avait poussée à mettre fin à notre valse complice. Son regard émeraude posé ainsi sur moi me dérangeait et rapidement j'attrapai ses mains, reprenant notre ballet là où nous l'avions laissé.

-A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je participe à un bal... Avouai-je bien malgré moi.

-Tu... Non tu étais déjà allée à ce genre de bal... Ma mère m'a parlé des nombreux bals organisés au château.

Je la regardais maintenant faiblement agacée qu'elle n'ait pas comprit ce que j'avais voulu lui confier et qu'il lui fallut une explication en détail. Après avoir soufflé lourdement afin de lui faire savoir mon état, après l'avoir vu lever les yeux au ciel et après avoir penché ma tête, résignée, je me lançai enfin:

-J'ai déjà assisté à ce genre de bal, mais jamais encore je n'y avais dansé.

-Oh...

-Oui... Pour tout te dire, c'est ton charmant de père qui m'a donné un court avant que le bal ne commence.

-Tu veux dire que, David et toi, avez dansé, ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, collés comme on l'est ? Questionna-t-elle, ne faisant rien pour cacher son amusement. J'ai du mal à y croire. Ajouta-t-elle, un immense sourire angélique plaqué sur le visage.

-Il fallait bien que j'apprenne, je ne comptais pas me ridiculiser ce soir ! Répliquai-je quelque peu vexée par sa réaction puérile.

-Tu t'en sors très bien pour une première fois. Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire sincère.

Je la regardais attentivement, remarquant l'éclat de joie dans ses iris verts toujours entaché par une souffrance que je ne pouvais expliquer. Je voyais au travers de son regard son combat interne contre les ténèbres mais j'y voyais également bien trop de peine. Ce constat me fit arrêter tout mouvement, me retrouvant face à elle immobile, la laissant me fixer d'un air interrogatif. Je plongeais spontanément une main dans ses cheveux pour replacer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

"-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je alors que l'incompréhension prenait place sur son doux visage.

-Comment ça pourquoi ? Répliqua-t-elle dans un rapide rictus.

-Pourquoi t'être sacrifiée, pourquoi tenais-tu autant à me préserver ?

-Et bien... Pour Henry, je suppose...

-Tu supposes...

Je vis à cet instant précis la panique s'emparer de son être. Elle me fixa un moment, et j'aperçus brièvement son regard se poser sur mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas avoir rêver cela. Elle attrapa fermement ma main, fit un pas en ma direction et prit une longue inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

-Regina, je..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que ses yeux s'éloignèrent de mon visage pour se poser sur quelque chose derrière moi. La chaleur de ses doigts tenant ma main sembla me manquer dès l'instant où elle la lâcha, mon corps entier alors happé par un froid ambiant qui ne m'avait pourtant pas frappé auparavant. Je tournai la tête, l'estomac noué par ce qui venait de se passer. Que s'apprêtait-elle à me dire, qu'était-elle sur le point de faire ? Qu'étais-je sur le point d'accepter ?

"-Emma, me permets-tu de récupérer sa main ? Je reconnu la voix de Robin avant même de l'avoir vu."

La musique avait changé, et aucune de nous ne s'en était rendue compte.

Il était poster tout sourire en ma direction, le regard pétillant, l'air amoureux comme jamais et tendait sa main droite vers moi. Je me tournais à nouveau vers la blonde dont l'expression de son visage mêlait effroi, tristesse, surprise et peut être même du soulagement. Elle se para de son sourire enjôleur, faux, et tout en plantant ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens, je la vis hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation. Je me contentai alors de poser ma main dans celle de Robin, l'air désolé pour Emma.

Je me devais de partir avec lui de toutes façons, après tout, il était mon âme-sœur.


End file.
